


Longing of Pink Stars

by LCampbellFE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCampbellFE/pseuds/LCampbellFE
Summary: This was a poem I wrote back in 2017 in my first year of university. I don't like poetry, but I still like this after so many years.
Kudos: 2





	Longing of Pink Stars

Little white stars hide in damp wet sand. 

Climbing to the surface, 

They get picked up by children 

Carrying red buckets and yellow plastic shovels. 

Damp delicate fingers gather the fallen stars 

And trail along the ridges eaten away 

From years of erosion. 

The ocean’s waves paint the white shards 

With soft pigments that reflect the colours 

Of the sun in the late evening. 

All around the shards of colour scatter 

As the ocean’s shades of blue sweep them 

Deeper into the wet earthly fragrance. 

The dull shine of the stars once again hides 

In the depths of crashing waves, 

Waiting for another pair of delicate fingers 

To admire the dull shine once more. 


End file.
